Time Strikes II: The Demon's Assault
by ame to ai
Summary: Setelah terlepas di satu sudut putaran waktu yang terus berulang dengan sosok youkai dingin dan kejam, Hinata kembali ke Konoha yang damai dengan hati yang hancur. Saat hatinya kembali utuh dengan kemunculan sosok yang dicintainya, bersamaan dengan itu pula ancaman baru datang. Sekali lagi Konoha menghadapi peperangan, kali ini dengan para youkai! Sequel dari Time Strikes.
1. Second Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own any of Inu Yasha or Naruto characters, they are belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

Pairing : SesshoumaruxHinata

Genre: Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Action/Adventure/Supernatural/

Rate: M for violence

Author's Note : Fic ini sequel dari one-shot InuNaru crossover dengan judul **Time Strikes** , fic yang di request oleh Dedeqseokyu dengan pairing SesshoumaruxHinata. Buat yang belum pernah baca Time Strikes gw saranin untuk baca dulu agar lebih mengerti, walau di awal prolog ini ada sedikit cuplikan Time Strikes tapi_sengaja_ga gw sertain pemecahan dari masalah mereka di one-shot itu. Well, hope you enjoy this sequel^^

Kekkai : Pelindung

Reiki : Energi yang dimiliki oleh miko.

Miko: Imam perempuan di ajaran Shinto

Youkai : Siluman a.k.a demon

Youki = Youkai ki : Energi yg dimiliki youkai

Dai youkai : Siluman besar

* * *

 _Time strikes_

 _Di Konoha, Negara Api._

 _Kakashi, sang hokage, memanggil beberapa ninja senior untuk melaksanakan missi yang cukup berbahaya._

" _Gempa yang muncul kemarin malam mengakibatkan munculnya retakan di permukaan tanah yang cukup dalam. Tim pengintai merasakan adanya aktifitas kekuatan asing seperti sebuah kekkai dan aku ingin kalian memeriksanya" titah sang hokage._

" _Kami akan memeriksanya!" ucap Shikamaru. Shino, Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap._

 _Sebuah gempa susulan yang tidak kalah besar mengguncang Konoha saat kelima jonin itu memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara. Gempa susulan itu berpusat di tempat yang mereka selidiki dan guncangan itu membuat sebuah istana kuno yang terselubung kekkai muncul dari dalam tanah. Tidak ada yang sadar dengan apa yang dilihat Hinata saat gempa kedua itu terjadi, suatu benda melesat dari dalam kekkai, benda mengkilat yang menyilaukan mata._

" _Sebuah pedang?" tangan Hinata meraih pedang itu kemudian diangkat sejajar dengan dadanya. Hinata menatap pedang itu, bentuknya ramping, lurus meruncing diujungnya, dengan satu bilah tajam terlihat indah sekaligus mematikan._

 _Baru saja Hinata ingin mengabarkan penemuannya itu kepada teman-temannya disaat itulah beberapa hal terjadi secara bersamaan, Kiba yang menyerang kekkai itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan jutsu yang sama gagal, kekkai itu tidak bergeming. Disaat itu pula sebuah kekuatan besar menarik Hinata yang_ _menggenggam pedang itu dengan paksa tanpa bisa ditolak. Kaki Hinata terangkat dari tanah, dia mengambang dan terbang melesat menembus kekkai lalu menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya._

 _Hinata secara refleks memejamkan matanya saat ia bertubrukan dengan suatu benda keras, dia terjatuh dengan posisi miring di tanah. Hinata meringis sakit saat efek benturan itu masih terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia membuka mata. Yang pertama dilihat Hinata adalah sosok pria tegap yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan silver sedang memberikannya tatapan menusuk, yang tadi ditabraknya bukanlah benda melainkan pria itu._

 _Hinata menatap dengan takjub sekaligus ngeri pada pria disampingnya, jelas-jelas dia bukanlah manusia, namun begitu dia telah melindunginya dari serangan yang datang tiba-tiba. Hinata memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilannya, pria itu memiliki surai yang sangat panjang hingga melebihi pinggang berwarna putih. Dia mengenakan kimono sutra senada dengan rambutnya dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna merah di daerah bahu dan ujung lengan haorinya. Sebuah pelindung dada dan pelindung bahu meruncing terbuat dari besi bertengger dengan kokoh di dada dan bahu sebelah kirinya. Satu pedang tersangkut di obinya yang berwarna kuning dengan corak keunguan diujungnya, sebuah bulu-bulu tebal warna putih berada di bahu kanannya menjuntai hingga kebelakang hampir menyentuh tanah._

 _Tak ingin berlama-lama terpukau Hinata meneliti sekeliling_. _Dia mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, langit di atas kepalanya bergumpal gelap pekat secara ganjil, udara terasa berat oleh aura jahat yang terpancar di sekitarnya._ _Hinata berada di sebuah halaman luas istana yang terdiri dari beberapa bangunan besar yang terhubung. Tidak hanya alam yang berbeda, keempat orang yang berada diseberangnya dan pria yang ada di sampingnya pun tidak kalah aneh, tidak ada titik-titik chakra yang terlihat dari tubuh mereka. Menelisik dari penampilan, mereka bisa saja manusia. Tapi kekuatan yang terpancar dari mereka sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Tubuh mereka disinari oleh sebuah asap energi yang besar, sangat besar, tidak seperti chakra manusia pada umunya namun lebih seperti biju._

 _Empat lawan satu dimulai. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa pertarungan yang tidak adil itu dimenangkan oleh pria tampan bersurai silver panjang yang memancarkan aura membunuh yang paling besar. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk akan terjadi di pikiran Hinata saat itu selain terjebak di perkelahian sengit penuh dengan kekuatan besar dua kubu yang saling menyerang tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Saat Hinata kira dapat bernafas lega ternyata keadaan semakin memburuk ia terjebak di putaran waktu yang terus-menerus berulang di ruang dan masa yang berbeda dengan seorang youkai berpenampilan aristokrat yang berdarah dingin!_

 **Prologue**

Karena kejadian di hutan kematian Hinata telah melalui interogasi yang ketat oleh Ibiki dan yang lainnya, berjam-jam setiap hari, seminggu lamanya ia menceritakan sebuah kisah yang memang sulit tuk dipercaya bahkan di dunia ninja, pertarungan antar youkai dan hari yang terus berulang. Meski setiap kali hatinya terpilin mengenang seorang Dai youkai, Hinata tetap mengisahkan segalanya dengan seluruh ketenangan yang ia miliki. Dengan kejujuran yang Hinata pancarkan, ia berhasil merenggut kepercayaan Ibiki. Walau begitu, para tetua Konoha tidak begitu saja mempercayainya, spekulasi terus bermunculan.

Ketidakpercayaan pun ia dapatkan dari ayahnya sendiri, namun ia tidak terpengaruh. Ia tetaplah Hinata yang dulu, hidupnya tetap sama, yang berbeda hanyalah hatinya. Hinata yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan walau ia tak yakin Sesshoumaru pun merasakan yang sama tapi ia tak lagi punya kuasa untuk menahan hatinya yang telah terenggut. Bila kali ini cintanya tak bertepuk tangan pun tetap saja kenyataan menohoknya dengan hebat bila ia teringat akan apa yang memisahkan mereka, bukan jarak tapi waktu dan dimensi?

Sudah puluhan hari berlalu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sejak itu Hinata hanya menjalani hidupnya dengan hampa. Kakinya dapat berdiri tegak hanya karena harapan yang ia miliki, suatu saat nanti dia kan bertemu lagi dengannya, Sesshoumaru. Oleh karena harapan itulah ia selalu terbangun beberapa saat sebelum sinar matahari menyinari kaki langit. Menjelang fajar adalah saat-saat yang penting baginya, seperti dulu. Sabtu pagi itu Hinata telah merapikan diri, langkahnya mantap menapaki remangnya jalanan Konoha yang damai. Ia bergegas ke pembukaan hutan kematian, dengan penuh harap ia akan menunggu seperti biasanya.

Waktu terus bergulir, waktu yang menjadi temannya, waktu pula yang telah menjadi musuhnya. Hinata selalu berdiri di sana, di pembukaan hutan setiap kehangatan sang surya mulai merambat di setiap sudut bumi yang dipijaknya. Hinata berdoa sosok yang di dominasi warna putih dan silver itu akan selamat dari apapun yang membahayakannya selama rentang waktu yang memisahkan mereka, Hinata berharap dia akan kembali menemukannya. Dia tahu bagi orang lain dia terlihat bodoh bahkan gila, tapi dia percaya, suatu saat mereka akan bertemu.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan setengah badannya, kehangatannya telah berubah dan menggelegak menjadi panas yang sedikit menyengat. Disaat seperti itulah Hinata akan berbalik badan dan memunggungi hutan kematian, menjalani satu hari lagi dalam penantian akan fajar pertemuan yang dinantinya. Sudah satu putaran penuh bulan mengelilingi bumi Hinata memulai ritualnya menyambut fajar, berharap sang fajar akan membawa satu hari pengulangan masa yang dirindunya bersama Sesshoumaru.

Hinata tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, baru saja dia hendak melangkah saat aura kuat yang dikenalnya menyapa. Hinata menoleh, sosok itu disana. Tegap, anggun, dengan segala kejayaan yang sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam ingatannya. Sosok putih dan silver yang terkesan dingin itu berdiri disinari cahaya lembut matahari berjalan anggun kearahnya. Tidak membuang waktu Hinata berlari menyambutnya, merengkuh tubuh kokoh itu dengan erat.

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya, rasa malu yang timbul dikalahkan oleh kerinduan yang selama ini menyesakkan.

Emas sehangat mentari menyinari lavender, lekat, penuh arti.

"Se-sesshoumaru..." suara Hinata tercekat, dadanya masih naik turun setelah berlari yang berbaur dengan efek kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

Sebagai jawaban sang Dai youkai hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, hati Sesshoumaru melonjak dengan kegembiraan yang serupa dengan Hinata. Beratus-ratus tahun telah berlalu, pada akhirnya ia dapat melihatnya lagi. Hinata, wajah lembut gadis yang ia rindukan kini di hadapannya.

"Hinata" suara baritone semakin berat dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Berbagai perasaan bergejolak di dalam diri gadis cantik itu, dadanya tercekat oleh emosi, matanya tergenang oleh air mata kebahagiaan. Betapa banyak kata-kata yang ingin Hinata luapkan tapi hanya sebuah senyum yang dapat ia berikan di wajahnya yang kini basah.

Mata Sesshoumaru memicing, satu tangan besarnya terangkat untuk menghapus beberapa tetes air mata di pipi Hinata. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan saat ia berucap "Aku disini..."

Manik emas hangat yang menatapnya, tanda bulan sabit keunguan di dahi, dua garis meruncing berwarna magenta di tulang pipi, semua keindahan Sesshoumaru yang selama ini hanya ada di dalam mimpi kini di pelupuk matanya. "A-aku tahu, kau..." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Nyata" dengan suara parau ia berkata "A-aku hanya sangat bahagia saat ini..."

Sesshoumaru menatap berlian indah milik gadis yang dirindukannya, tangannya masih menangkup pipi Hinata. Anak tertua Inu no Taisho itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan begitu peduli akan manusia seperti ini. Tidak pula terlintas dipikirannya bahwa dia, seorang Dai Youkai, Sesshoumaru, rela menyandarkan seluruh kebahagiaannya pada seorang mahluk lemah seperti gadis manusia. Tapi Sesshoumaru tahu, Hinatanya ini kuat dan tangguh dibalik penampilan luarnya yang lembut.

Suaranya yang berat namun terdengar tulus berkata "Sesshoumaru ini datang untukmu Hinata"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan diri agar tidak tersedak oleh tangisnya. "Se-sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru memeluk Hinata erat-erat, untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan masing-masing sebelum melepaskan diri namun tidak melepaskan pertautan tangan.

Dari jauh sepasang mata memandang dengan sedih, sebuah hati yang retak kembali berdenyut oleh kesedihan dan tergenang oleh air mata darah. Sosok itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sedikit merasa iri walau sejujurnya ia ikut bahagia melihat Sesshoumaru yang telah beberapa tahun terakhir ini menjadi guru, pelindung, dan juga teman dekat kembali bertemu dengan cintanya. Menguatkan diri ia mendekati mereka.

Suara daun kering yang terinjak mencapai pendengaran Hinata, ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat sesosok gadis di belakang Sesshoumaru mendekati mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono indah berwarna hijau sebatas pertengahan paha dengan lengan panjang yang penuh taburan corak bunga berwarna merah muda di tepinya. Bola mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan menatapnya dengan ramah, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah gadis berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian" ucap sang gadis dengan nada menyesal, kini ia sudah berdiri di samping Sesshoumaru. "Tapi aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata-san, walau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Sesshoumaru menjawab pandangan bertanya Hinata dengan menyebutkan nama sang gadis yang membawa _longbow_ berwarna merah di tangan kanannya "Kagome, dia seorang miko"

Kagome menunduk untuk memberi hormat begitupun Hinata.

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya tentang apa yang gadis itu maksud dengan 'dalam keadaan seperti ini' Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum manis. "Akupun senang dapat mengenalmu Kagome-san"

"Dia akan sangat menolong nanti" imbuh sang Dai youkai.

Apa yang Sesshoumaru katakan sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. _Seorang Miko? Apa itu Miko? Apa yang akan ditolong oleh gadis yang tidak memancarkan titik-titik chakra? Lagipula dalam kondisi seperti apa pertolongannya dibutuhkan di Konoha yang sangat damai?_ "A-aku tidak mengerti Sesshoumaru..."

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika Sesshoumaru dengan penuh ketenangan menjelaskan sebab kedatangannya ke Konoha.

~.

Lambang daun tertera di atas gerbang Konoha yang telah terjamah oleh ketiganya yang berhenti sesaat. Sesshoumaru menatap lurus ke depan, meneliti keadaan. Hinata dan Kagome saling pandang sebelum keduanya memandang pria bersurai silver panjang itu, dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sesshoumaru mereka melanjutkan langkah. Belum sampai mereka di ambang gerbang, ketiganya sudah dihadang oleh dua penjaga pintu.

Bagai rusa yang bertemu dengan predator, radar bahaya yang mereka miliki meningkat drastis hingga ke puncak. Aura besar serupa dengan biju terdekteksi oleh kedua chunin. Kotetsu dan Izumo berdiri dengan posisi siap menyerang dan wajah yang penuh kewaspadaan.

Chunin yang tergabung dalam tim kekkai itu melirik sekilas dengan pandangan heran "Hinata?" tanya Kotetsu.

Salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi, Izumo setengah berteriak "Lepaskan Hinata!" perintahnya.

Kagome mengedarkan pandangan heran "Apa kami terlihat sedang menyandera Hinata bagi kalian?"

Belum sempat salah satu dari dua mantan asisten Hokage ke-lima itu menjawab, Hinata membuka mulut. "Kalian salah paham, mereka bersamaku. Ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan pada hokage" pintanya.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku" nada Sesshoumaru datar namun tak terbantahkan. Bagaimanapun juga ia pernah menguasai wilayah Barat Jepang di era feodal, ketidakhormatan para mahluk yang dianggapnya lemah bernama manusia masih sedikit menganggunya.

"Tidak mungkin kami membiarkan kalian lewat begitu saja dan membahayakan Konoha" jawab Izumo dengan tegas.

Sesshoumaru membuka suara "Sesshoumaru ini tidak datang untuk memulai pertarungan, ada hal yang harus kujelaskan pada pemimpin kalian" nadanya dingin.

Bila bukan karena permintaan Hinata ia tidak akan mau repot-repot berjalan karena Sesshoumaru bisa saja terbang segera ke menara pemimpin yang disebut Hinata sebagai Hokage dan menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi. Namun ia akan menyanggupi permintaan gadis yang dicintainya, datang dengan normal agar tidak memancing kecurigaan dan menghindari pertarungan sekecil apapun dengan para ninja Konoha. Hinata tidak salah bila berpikir bahwa akan ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh manusia, tapi Hinata salah bila berpikir ia bisa menyakiti orang-orang yang Hinata sayangi. _Ia harus tahu itu,_ pikir Sesshoumaru.

"Lebih baik kau mengurungkan niatmu sebelum kami mengambil tindakan" ancam Izumo.

Hinata menatap keduanya dengan pandangan simpati, kekhawatirannya lebih pada keselamatan Kotetsu dan Izumo. "Kumohon, biarkan kami lewat"

Gadis pemilik permata violet itu hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Kotetsu maupun Izumo namun tangan kiri Sesshoumaru menjulur untuk menahan Hinata. Ia dapat mencium dengan pasti bau ketidakpercayaan yang menguar kuat dari keduanya, Sesshoumaru khawatir mereka akan melukai Hinata.

Namun gerakan Sesshoumaru disalahartikan oleh kedua chunin tersebut, dengan spontan Izumo melemparkan salah satu kunai miliknya ke arah tangan Sesshoumaru. Secepat kilat Kagome merespons, ia membangun kekkai dengan satu gerakan kecil tangannya. Kunai Izumo berdenting lalu terpental ke arah pemiliknya.

"Hentikan!" Hinata memohon.

Tidak hanya Izumo namun Kotetsu yang tergabung dengan tim kekkai terkejut. Tidak ada chakra yang terpancar sebagai tanda seorang kunoichi dari gadis itu, namun ia bisa membangun kekkai kuat dengan cepat dan semudah menjentikkan jari.

"Kumohon, aku pun tidak ingin ada pertarungan yang tidak perlu" ucap Kagome sungguh-sungguh.

"Sampaikan kedatangan kami pada hokage kalian" titah Sesshoumaru.

Sebelum keadaan bertambah tegang, entah dari mana dua anbu muncul diantara kedua kubu. Anbu gagak dan elang kepercayaan sang hokage sedari tadi sudah memantau kedua pendatang asing itu dan mengabarkannya pada Kakashi.

"Itu tidak perlu" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Anbu gagak maju selangkah "Kami telah memberitahukan kedatangan kalian"

"Hokage bersedia menerima kalian" sambung anbu elang.

~.

Kakashi yang sedang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela membalikkan kursinya, ia melirik Hinata sekilas dan menatap kedua tamunya dengan tatapan bosan seperti biasanya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ia lalui sebagai ninja yang telah banyak menempuh misi paling berbahaya sekalipun ada sesuatu pada diri tamunya kali ini yang membuat rasa tidak nyaman merayap di dalam dirinya. Pria yang mengenakan kimono sutra itu memancarkan aura sangat besar yang hampir membuatnya bergidik.

Kagome memandang Sesshoumaru untuk meminta persetujuan, dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari sang Dai youkai cukup untuknya sebagai tanda. Kagome menatap lurus pria yang mengenakan masker hitam yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki di depannya, secara praktis ia menjelaskan asal dan kedudukan Sesshoumaru.

Kakashi mengangguk tanda paham atas penjelasan Kagome, ia berkata "Lalu, apa yang kalian ingin sampaikan?"

Tidak membuang-buang waktu Sesshoumaru langsung ke inti persoalan. "Desa kalian akan di serang oleh para youkai" suara Sesshoumaru yang dalam terdengar tajam.

~To be continued~

* * *

End notes: Sebelum ada reader yg udah pernah nonton Inu Yasha mau protes, warna mata Kagome disini gw pake kayak yang asli di manga, biru keabu-abuan. Maaf kalo lama banget janji fic yg ini baru ditepatin, ga sesuai niat awal sbg three-shot, fic ini bakalan jadi MC yang mungkin bisa lebih dari 7 chapter karena ide yg tambah ngelebar. Daan krn gw 'multi pairing' bakalan ada dua pairing di fic ini, moga kalian ga keberatan :D

Terima kasih buat author buddy gw, Kurawa dan Kenozoik Yankie yang mau jd beta fic ini :*

Gw terbuka dengan semua saran_dgn cara yg sopan. Untuk semua reader, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	2. The Silence Before The Storm

Chapter 1 - The Silence Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Ame to ai's note: Tiga dunia yang dipakai di fic ini, Makai, Ningenkai, dan Reikai gw pinjam dari animanga Yuyu Hakusho yang baru-baru ini gw tonton.

Makai: Dunia tempat para youkai tinggal

Ningenkai: Dunia manusia.

Reikai: Dunia arwah.

Youkai: Siluman.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" Kagome membungkuk "Namaku Kagome dan ini adalah Sesshoumaru-sama" dengan tangan kanannya gadis itu memperkenalkan sang Dai youkai.

Kakashi mengangguk tanda paham atas penjelasan Kagome, ia berkata "Lalu, apa yang kalian ingin sampaikan?"

Tidak membuang-buang waktu Sesshoumaru langsung ke inti persoalan. "Desa kalian akan di serang oleh para youkai" suara Sesshoumaru yang dalam terdengar tajam.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun yang terbaca dari wajah sang hokage, untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening yang canggung. Diam-diam Kagome menghela nafas perlahan, "izinkan aku Sesshoumaru-sama" pintanya.

"Hnn" hanya itulah jawaban Sesshoumaru, tapi reaksi itu cukup bagi Kagome. "Tidak ada manusia yang tahu tentang ini sebelumnya Hokage-sama, dengan itu mungkin kau akan sedikit susah mempercayai tiga dunia yang akan aku utarakan" ia berhenti sejenak.

Kakashi memandang lurus gadis pemilik biru keabu-abuan yang ada di hadapannya, setelah memastikan perhatian sang pemimpin Konoha tertuju padanya Kagome menjelaskan lebih lanjut "Sesshoumaru adalah satu-satunya raja di 'Makai', dunia tempat para youkai tinggal. Selain itu ada 'Reikai', tempat para arwah berada. Dan yang terakhir 'Ningenkai', dunia yang kalian huni, yang sebentar lagi terancam peperangan dengan para youkai"

Suara Kagome tak lagi terdengar riang saat ia melanjutkan. "Pertumpahan darah selalu ada dari perang yang dicetuskan dan pemberontakan yang membabi buta, aku yakin itulah persamaan Makai dan Ningenkai. Akan selalu ada sebagian kecil mereka yang tidak puas akan kepemimpinan yang sedang berlangsung, tidak terkecuali di Makai. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan kepemimpinan Sesshoumaru"

"Usaha pertama mereka mengambil alih Makai gagal. Dari sumber yang sangat dipercaya kami mengetahui bahwa mereka telah mempersiapkan serangan besar-besaran yang lain. Sadar akan kemampuan yang terbatas, mereka merubah rencana. Para pemberontak yang diketuai Shishinki tidak lagi ingin menguasai Makai tapi Ningenkai. Tanda-tanda penyerangan seperti portal ilegal yang menghubungkan dunia Makai dan Ningenkai telah muncul di tempat tertentu beberapa hari terakhir ini" Kagome mengambil nafas panjang sejenak.

"Itu semakin membuktikan bahwa perang akan segera dimulai. Dan tempat yang pertama kali mereka tuju adalah Konoha" menjawab tatapan bertanya sang hokage Kagome berkata "Karena di Konoha ada sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Sesshoumaru-sama" sang miko melirik kepada Sesshoumaru dan menggumamkan dua kata untuk menggodanya "atau seseorang" Kagome tahu walau suaranya lebih pelan dari bisikan, dua kata terakhir itu tidak akan terlewatkan oleh pendengaran super sensitif Inu youkai itu.

Setelah puas, Kagome menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hinata yang memasang wajah terkejut. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya dapat membalas senyum teman barunya itu dengan wajah memerah, ia mengerti maksud ucapan dan arti senyuman yang diberikan sang miko, sesuatu yang berharga bagi Sesshoumaru apakah itu dirinya? Hinata tertunduk malu, wajahnya terasa panas. Cepat-cepat ia mengusir pikiran itu, ia tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan hanya karena kedatangan Sesshoumaru dan ucapan Kagome barusan.

Sang Dai youkai mendengar tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak merespons. Kedua pria bersurai silver itu terus bertatapan, yang satu memasang wajah dingin dan yang satunya lagi mempertahankan wajah datar hampir terlihat bosan. Sikap mereka berdua tenang tapi penuh pemikiran.

Kakashi mengamati kedua tamunya itu satu persatu, tidak ada emosi yang terbersit di raut wajahnya walau otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Satu pria aneh berpakaian tradisional dengan tatapan dingin dan aura membunuh yang besar dan seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai miko yang terlihat terlalu bersemangat untuk berita bencana yang ia sampaikan. Sesosok youkai dan miko. Youkai, kata yang tidak pernah di dengarnya. Hanya Biju atau Jubi yang pernah ia ketahui. Tidak ada titik-titik chakra yang jelas seperti yang dimiliki oleh manusia, yang terdeteksi hanyalah aura yang melebihi seorang sannin dan menyerupai biju.

Sedangkan gadis yang bersamanya, yang dikatakan sebagai miko, terlihat seperti gadis normal berusia belasan jika dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya. Dia yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kagome hanya terlihat seperti masyarakat sipil biasa, tidak ada chakra yang memancar darinya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa berpergian bersama dan apa yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu di dalam satu pertempuran hanya dengan long bow tradisional tidak praktis dengan anak panah terbatas yang disandangnya?

Dan yang paling utama ada di dalam kepalanya adalah penyerangan yang mereka katakan. Sebuah penyerangan pada Konoha.

Setelah agak lama terdiam sang hokage berucap dengan nada dan air muka yang terlihat malas. "Karena sebab itulah kalian berada disini" _karena kalian gagal menumpas para pemberontak hingga ke akarnya di Makai yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian_ itupun bila dunia memang terbagi tiga bagian_dan mengancam keamanan Konoha yang ada di ningenkai?_

Sesshoumaru menggerakkan kepalanya, sebuah anggukan kecil yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Kakashi, penasaran tidak dapat disembunyikan dari suaranya.

"Lindungi tempat ini dan membunuh semua pemberontak hingga tak tersisa" youkai itu mengucapkan kata 'membunuh' dengan sangat ringan seakan-akan itu adalah hal sehari-hari yang dilakukan siapapun. "Tiga hari lagi mereka akan datang menyerang" imbuhnya.

Fakta yang dilontarkan Sesshoumaru tak pelak lagi membuat suasana sedikit mencekam, tubuh kedua wanita cantik itu sedikit menegang. Hinata pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana pertarungan para ninja, dan antar youkai. Keduanya sama-sama ia benci karena menyebabkan pertumpahan darah yang memuakan dan kerusakan besar-besaran yang ditinggalkan. Sedangkan bagi Kagome, ia tidak ingin lagi melihat korban manusia yang tak berdosa berjatuhan seperti halnya dulu ia melawan Naraku. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki bayangan mengerikan akan apa yang terjadi.

Sang hokage melirik sekilas ke kertas yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum bertanya lagi. "Seberapa besar kekuatan yang mereka miliki?"

"Cukup untuk membuat tidak ada yang tersisa dari kota ini" Sesshoumaru menjelaskan.

Keputusan telah diambil "Baiklah kalau begitu" ucapnya "Kalian akan kuijinkan tinggal di Konoha untuk saat ini, sebagai pengunjung. Apa yang kalian sampaikan tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, tidak sekarang"

"Satu chunin dan Hinata akan mengantar kalian ke tempat kalian tinggal sementara tapi aku meminta kesediaan kalian untuk datang kesini bila ada hal penting lain yang harus segera kuketahui" ia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas punggung tangan kirinya, tatapannya masih lurus kepada pria yang menjadi tamunya, kemudian ia menambahkan. "Tentu saja dengan pengawasan" nada suara sang hokage tidak memberikan celah untuk mereka mengajukan keberatan.

Kagome memandang Sesshoumaru sesaat, tidak ada reaksi yang diterimanya tapi ia mengerti itu juga berarti tidak ada pertentangan. Sang miko maju selangkah dan ia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata "Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan. Atas nama Sesshoumaru-sama aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya telah mempercayai dan menerima kami di Konoha" ucapnya sepenuh hati sebelum membungkuk dalam pada sang hokage dan kembali mundur selangkah.

Sang dai youkai hanya mengangguk kecil pada Kakashi sebelum berjalan keluar dengan penuh keanggunan.

Dengan itu mereka keluar dari ruangan hokage, seorang chunin membimbing Sesshoumaru dan Kagome disertai Hinata menuju tempat yang disediakan untuk mereka tinggal sementara.

Setelah kedua tamu asing itu pergi, shinobi yang ahli menyusun taktik masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Persiapkan regu komando, penyusup, dan bantuan medis secepatnya" perintah sang hokage yang mendapat julukan si jenius itu.

"Akan kupersiapkan. Sayangnya, ada beberapa tim yang sedang melakukan misi penting saat ini" ucap pria berkepala nanas dengan malas.

Sang hokage mengangguk sebelum berujar "Aku tahu. Kita harus pastikan hal ini tetap menjadi rahasia. Walau begitu, perketat pengawasan kepada keduanya"

"Aku harus menemui para tetua"

Murid mendiang Asuma berkata "dengan ini, tidak ada keraguan tentang apa yang Hinata ceritakan beberapa minggu lalu itu benar adanya"

"Iya" Kedua alis sang hokage bertemu di tengah. "dan karena ini berhubungan dengan biju atau youkai sebagaimana mereka menyebutnya, kita harus menjaga Naruto"

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

Pikiran keduanya serupa, bila mereka dapat melewati serangan Akatsuki dan perang, seharusnya mereka juga dapat melewati ini dengan mudah, ya kan?

* * *

End notes: Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau fav, follow, dan review fic ini. Maaf kalo isi chapter kurang panjang, gw mentok di adegan fight awal-awal. Dan gw buru" posting chapter ini biar barengan sama 'Hurricanes', side story fic ini.

Bayu: Makasih^^

Guest: Arigatou:)^o^

Kenozoik Yankie: Dua pairing dan satu bromance, gw agak pesimis klo gw bisa nulis yg terakhir T.T

Guest: Siap;)

Dedeqv seokyu: Gak kok Dedeq, ga cinta segitiga. Disini Sesshou khusus buat Hinata;)

Amuto: Gome kalo lama nunggu dan panjang chapternya ga sesuai harapan)):

Elfira: Thx dah mau nunggu^.~

Asyah Hatsune: Gak kok, disini Dai youkai dingin songong tapi tampannya cuma punya Hinata. Kalo buat Kagome bakalan ada salah satu dari ninja Konoha :D

DarenZavier: Makasih Daren^^

AlyndaB: Ga semua hijrah, cuma Sesshoumaru ma Kagome doang. Timeline ini ratusan tahun setelah hancurnya Shikon no tama, yg kesisa dari chara manusia di Inuyasha lainnya cuma buyut. Emang sih lom di jelasin di chapter ini, tapi akan dijelasin di chapter-chapter kedepannya beib.

Harma Kim407: Arigatou, klo ttg Inuyasha bakalan dijelasin di beberapa chapter kedepan^^.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	3. The Demon's Horde

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Semua Karakter yang ada milik Rumiko Takahashi dan Masashi Kishimoto.

Ame to ai's note: Chapter ini panjang, 8k lebih. Kemungkinan besar setelah fic ini complete, sebagian adegan di awal chap ini bakalan dipindah ke chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih bgt buat Kurawa dan Kenozoik Yankie yang udah mau jadi beta untuk fic ini. Here it is, chapter yang paling lama pengerjaannya dibandingin chapter-chapter lain yang pernah gw tulis semenjak gabung ffn satu tahun yang lalu. Ok, I'll stop rambling. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Keempatnya telah tiba di sebuah apartemen kecil di sudut kota, agak jauh dari perumahan penduduk namun cukup dekat dijangkau dari menara hokage. Pintu dibuka, dengan datar ninja itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dengan langkah pelan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome memasuki ruangan minim barang itu, hanya ada satu set sofa, sebuah meja, dua kamar tidur, dan satu kamar mandi. Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan pria yang mengantar mereka.

Sang miko menyandarkan busur miliknya di samping sofa sebelum berbalik menghadap youkai yang selama ini menjadi alphanya. "Jadi, disinilah kita." Tangan Kagome terentang sebelum kembali kesisi tubuhnya.

Ia melirik ke inu youkai di sampingnya lalu berkata, "Sesshoumaru, sang _Dai youkai_. Ups, itu untuk ratusan tahun lalu, maaf." Ia membersihkan kerongkongannya sebelum melanjutkan, "maksudku sang raja _Makai_ , berada di sebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat sederhana di desa manusia!" Gadis itu mengikik geli mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Sesshoumaru hanya menatapnya datar.

Seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya, Miko itu berkata lagi. "Kau yang selalu benci bila berada di dekat pemukiman manusia tapi kini, kau berada di salah satunya. Kau meninggalkan _Makai_ demi melindungi desa ini." Seringai itu perlahan tergantikan dengan senyum pengertian di wajahnya. "Sungguh, menurutku ini adalah hal yang termanis yang pernah kau lakukan Sesshoumaru."

"Miko."

"Hm?"

Mudah bagi Sesshoumaru menyadari emosi yang sebenarnya dari manusia yang telah lama berada di dalam kawanannya, namun suara sang Dai youkai selurus wajahnya saat ia bertanya. "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai respons. "Tidak ada yang lebih kutunggu di hidupku selain tiga hari kedepan," suaranya serius.

Derap kaki yang terdengar membuat keduanya menoleh. Hinata berhenti ketika dua pasang mata itu menatapnya.

Mengerti akan kehadirannya sebagai roda ketiga Kagome berkata sambil tersenyum. "Aku rasa, sebaiknya berkeliling untuk melihat keindahan Konoha."

"Ma-mau kutemani?" Usul Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Cepat-cepat Kagome menolak. "Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu Hinata-chan. Tapi aku bisa sendiri lagipula," ia tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan mundur. "Ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanmu." Ia melirik Sesshoumaru sekilas sebelum mengambil benda yang hampir selalu menempel dengan tubuhnya, busur merah yang ia peroleh dari Gunung Azusa.

Membaca maksud teman barunya itu, wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

"Sekali lagi aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan." Sang miko membungkuk, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. "Mungkin aku akan kembali tengah hari nanti, ja!" Dengan lambaian tangan ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tangan kanan Hinata masih setengah terangkat di udara setelah membalas lambaian tangan Kagome yang menghilang dengan cepat. Kini hanya ia dan Sesshoumaru yang berada di ruangan itu. Tanpa aba-aba jantungnya mulai berulah, detak itu semakin menggila ketika tangan besar yang hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia membalikkan badan, tangan mereka terlepas. Yang dilihatnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk hanyalah _armor_ , pelindung dada Sesshoumaru yang terbuat dari besi dan obi berwarna kuning dengan corak ungu di ujungnya. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Hinata yang terkesiap ketika Sesshoumaru memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Lengan kokohnya melingkari tubuh Hinata yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Sedangkan, tangan gadis itu bersemayam di antara surai silver yang tergerai di punggung sang _Dai youkai_. Ratusan tahun yang menyesakkan bagi Sesshoumaru kini telah berakhir. Betapa ia tersiksa merindukan gadis yang bahkan belum terlahir di masanya. Saat ia yang diidamkan akhirnya telah terlahir, dunia mereka sudah jauh berbeda. Tapi kini, tidak ada lagi perbedaan dunia, penantian panjang maupun ego yang menghadang. Bila dengan sebuah bencana Hinata dapat kembali kepelukannya maka ia akan mensyukuri itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya mereka melebur dalam pelukan, keduanya menarik diri disaat yang bersamaan hanya untuk menatap wajah yang dirindukan. Permata safir keemasan milik Sesshoumaru sedikit mengeras tatkala ia mendapati air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Hinata. Sang putri Hyuga itu membeku ketika Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan kecupan lembut, Inu youkai itu menghapus air di kanan dan kiri mata sang kunoichi.

"Se-sessho..." Kata-katanya tak terselesaikan. Kecupan tiba-tiba yang dihadiahkan pria itu membuat matanya terpejam dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Perasaan manusia yang selalu ia remehkan mulai menguasai Sesshoumaru. Apa yang sang inu youkai itu tahu adalah ia tidak ingin melihat berlian berwarna lavender itu tergenang oleh air mata meskipun ia tahu penyebabnya bukanlah kesedihan. Indera penciuman sensitifnya sebagai _inu_ lah yang mengatakan hal itu. Berbeda dengan manusia yang hanya mengandalkan mata, ia terbiasa membaca emosi dari aroma yang terkuak dari seseorang dan itu terbukti jauh lebih akurat.

Sama seperti warna jendela jiwanya, harum Hinata seperti lavender yang diselimuti embun pagi, segar dan manis. Dan saat ini, wangi lavender yang khas itu semakin menyeruak karena disirami oleh kebahagiaan. Bau Hinata semakin manis, dan semakin menguar saat bibir mungil itu membentuk sebuah senyum.

Belum sempat Hinata menarik nafas dari keterkejutan, sepasang bibir yang hangat menyentuh miliknya. Dengan ragu, tangan kanannya menelusup diantara kelembutan silver itu, dan tangan kiri Hinata merenggut kuat mokomoko yang bertengger di bahu kanan pria itu, bulu-bulu putih yang halus itu tak dapat mengalahkan ciuman Sesshoumaru yang jauh lebih lembut, tidak tergesa-gesa dan... melenakan.

Tanpa perlu berpikir, Hinata lantas merespons. Bibirnya ikut bergerak dalam tarian yang manis, wujud dari perasaannya yang terdalam. Bila saja ia berpikir dapat bertemu kembali dengan Sesshoumaru, andai saja pertemuan ini tidak terasa seperti keajaiban baginya, ia pasti membeku tanpa tahu harus membuat apa. Tapi tidak sekarang. Perpisahan beberapa minggu itu membuatnya mengerti akan arti lingkaran menyesakkan rindu yang seakan tak berkunjung. Dan kini, ia takkan melepaskan kesempatan yang seharga dengan alam semesta yang Kami-sama berikan padanya.

Menahan keinginan kuatnya sebagai _youkai_ untuk segera menandai gadis yang dicintainya, Sesshoumaru menarik diri. Mempertimbangkan cakar yang menghiasi jari-jarinya, dengan hati-hati ia membelai kepala sang putri Hyuga. Mengacuhkan dua manusia yang sedang memata-matainya, Sesshoumaru berkata.

"Hinata, setelah semuanya selesai, ikutlah bersama Sesshoumaru ini."

~.

Di sudut lain kota Konoha...

"Terima kasih paman."

Semangkok miso ramen panas kesukaannya telah terhidang, baru saja Naruto hendak mengucapkan ' _itadakimasu_ ' saat sesuatu membuatnya tersentak. Rasa lapar dan aroma yang biasanya tak dapat ia tolak telah terlupakan, Naruto merasakan sesuatu. Apa yang ia rasakan seperti chakra tapi... berbeda dan itu terasa sangatlah besar.

' _Kurama, apakah kau merasakannya juga?'_

' _ **Yeah,'**_

' _Chakranya terasa berbeda.'_

' **Lalu?'**

Wajah dan nada suara Naruto mencerminkan kata-katanya. _'Tentu saja itu membuatku khawatir.'_

' **Tidak apa-apa, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan.'**

'Benarkah?' Tanyanya tak percaya.

Chakra itu tidak sama dengan chakra besar yang pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya. Dan dengan pasti ia dapat merasakan 'sesuatu yang besar itu' dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Seakan sang pemilik sudah berada di dalam Konoha. Kepalanya mulai diisi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang membahayakan kota dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan makan dengan santai walau ramen favoritnya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Pria itu berdiri, suara mengganggu yang dihasilkan kursi saat bergesekan dengan lantai teracuhkan. Setelah membayar ia beranjak pergi dari kedai itu walau ia tidak tahu dengan pasti siapa atau apa yang ia cari.

~.

Desa itu indah, dikelilingi alam, terkesan damai. Untuk beberapa lama Kagome mendongak, ia terkagum-kagum menatap wajah yang terpahat di tebing tinggi yang seakan membentengi Konoha. Tidak ada kata yang terlintas dibenaknya selain 'menakjubkan'. Tapi ketakjubannya itu segera memudar saat ia mengenali satu dari enam wajah itu. _Mata mengantuk yang terlihat menyebalkan_.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia sampai di sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai. Kagome berjalan santai diantara lalu-lalang orang, diam-diam mengamati kesibukan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya selagi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri deretan toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Memang tidak semodern tempat asalnya, Tokyo. Tapi tetap saja, sudah lama ia tidak merasa normal berjalan di tengah-tengah manusia.

Bau familiar yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur membetot perhatiannya, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Dalam hati ia membaca tulisan yang terpampang besar-besar, Ichiraku. Bahunya turun saat ia menyadari bahwa uang yang ia bawa dari Makai dan uang Yen yang ia bawa dari zamannya pasti takkan berguna disini. Ia tak melanjutkan langkah saat pikirannya kembali sibuk dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terbersit di benaknya. Konohagakure, Negara Api. Dimana letak Negara Api? Dilihat dari adat dan bahasa yang digunakan sangat mirip dengan Jepang, apakah Negara Api adalah salah satu negara tetangga yang serumpun?

Selain dunia terbagi menjadi tiga, pastinya banyak perubahan yang dibawa Shikon no Tama. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya itu adalah penjelasan yang paling logis baginya. Dunia yang ia kenal mungkin telah banyak berubah. Bagaimanapun juga, permintaan telah dikabulkan dan ia tak dapat lagi mengusik hal tersebut. Sejujurnya, keberadaan Shikon no Tama sendiripun membuatnya tak habis pikir. Untuk apa _Kami-sama_ mengizinkan bola kecil yang hanya membawa kesialan itu tercipta?

Rentetan pikiran Kagome terpecah kala ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Jerit kecil meluncur dari mulutnya, benturan itu cukup untuk membuat sang miko terjatuh kebelakang hingga bokongnya menyentuh tanah dengan cukup keras.

Kata berikut secara otomatis keluar dari mulut gadis itu. " _Gomennasai."_

Pria bersurai pirang itu mengulurkan tangan, "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Dalam hati ia tertawa sinis menjadi pahlawan perang ternyata masih kurang untuk mencegahnya menabrak seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa," tanpa ragu Kagome meraih uluran tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Keduanya dikejutkan oleh sebuah energi asing yang hebat saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, dengan segera tangan mereka kembali menjauh. Reiki dan chakra Kyubi yang mengalir di tubuh keduanya berbenturan hanya dengan sentuhan, seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling menolak dan menarik disaat yang bersamaan.

Kagome bangkit dari tanah, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian ujung kimononya dekat lutut kemudian berujar. "Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi."

"Ah, tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf." Sahut Naruto yang kemudian menunduk untuk mengambilkan benda milik gadis itu yang ikut terjatuh di tanah. "Ini milikmu."Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan _long bow_ merah itu.

Kuat, aura laki-laki itu berbaur dengan youki yang sangat besar dan mengintimidasi. Itulah yang ia rasakan dari tubuh pria itu. Puluhan tahun tinggal di Makai dan belajar banyak dari Sesshoumaru membuat kemampuannya sebagai miko melesat. Apa yang gadis itu deteksi tidaklah sebatas samar, tapi terang dan jelas. Bagi Kagome hal itu semudah mengetahui apakah gemerisik pasir atau bunyi gemericik air yang berada di dalam satu wadah tertutup.

Semua yang _miko-ki_ nya rasakan terabaikan kala rambut pirang, kulit tan, mata biru, dan senyum riang pria yang ada di hadapan hanya memancarkan kehangatan. "Arigatou." Ia membungkuk kecil.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu disini?"

"Ah, iya, aku hanya berkunjung beberapa hari."

"Aku harap aku tidak membuat kesan penduduk Konoha jadi jelek."

"Sama sekali tidak."

' **Naruto.'** Panggil Kyubi.

' _Kenapa?'_

' **Tidakkah kau merasakan energi yang ia pancarkan?'**

Naruto meneliti gadis itu sesaat, tidak ada kebencian maupun niat jahat yang terpancar darinya. Sangat jelas pula chakra besar yang ia rasakan tadi bukan berasal dari gadis bersurai hitam itu. Asal chakra itu tak bergerak di suatu tempat, di sudut lain desa. Lalu, energi apa yang Kurama maksud ketika berdekatan dengan seorang gadis sipil bertubuh mungil? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

' **Tidak salah lagi.'** _ **Reiki, kekuatan spiritual itu dimiliki oleh seorang...**_

' _Tidak ada ancaman yang kurasakan darinya.'_

' **Dia seorang miko.'**

Keluar dari percakapan mental yang ia lakukan dengan Kurama, Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kau seorang miko?"

Kagome yang menatap jalan di hadapannya menoleh untuk menatap pria disampingnya itu, "bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia bahkan tidak memakai haori dan hakama berwarna merah putih yang biasa ia kenakan.

Tidak ada waktu bagi keduanya mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan baru yang menempel di kepala mereka ketika radar bahaya yang mereka miliki berada di titik puncak. Ratusan burung yang berasal dari hutan kematian melintasi langit secara bersamaan. Gemuruh ratusan pasang sayap yang mengepak secara bersamaan disertai koak kepanikan mahluk berbulu itu memenuhi Konoha. Para penduduk terpana sesaat menatap burung-burung yang terbang menjauh ke arah tebing tempat wajah para hokage terpahat.

Deru angin yang bertiup ganjil menerpa, udara terasa lebih dingin dibanding biasanya, sesaat hening. Keheningan itu bagai benang tipis yang membentuk jaring, menebarkan ancaman.

Tubuh Kagome dan Naruto yang bersandingan menegang tatkala insting mereka meneriakan bahaya. Sedetik kemudian, langit Konoha sudah tertutup oleh gerombolan youkai.

Kata gerombolan adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan. Youkai yang menyerbu desa ninja itu tidak hanya ribuan tapi ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan bila itu menyertakan youkai yang tak lebih besar dari seekor kucing. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar, cakar berbahaya terpancang, taring mematikan terpampang, air liur yang mengalir di sudut-sudut mulut semakin membuat seringai bengis para youkai terlihat mengerikan. Geraman dan raungan liar menggema di setiap sudut desa saat ribuan youkai berpencar untuk memuaskan rasa lapar mereka. Bentuk, ukuran, dan warna monster-monster itu bervariasi tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, selera makan mereka pada daging manusia!

"CEPAT PERGI KE TEMPAT EVAKUASI BAWAH TANAH!" Perintah Naruto pada para penduduk sipil yang terpaku di sekitarnya. Dengan itu mereka segera berlari mencari jalur aman untuk menuju tempat perlindungan itu.

Posisi tubuhnya siap tempur, busur telah terentang, mata Kagome memicing memandang musuh lamanya yang bodoh, para youkai kelas rendah. Anak panah yang ia lepaskan melesat cepat ke langit, sekerjap mata ledakan sinar ungu muda menerangi langit ketika ribuan youkai lenyap menjadi partikel cahaya merah muda sebelum hilang tertiup angin saat gerombolan youkai di belakangnya kembali datang menyerang.

"Berhati-hatilah pada gigitan mereka" sang miko mengingatkan, Naruto mengangguk.

Cakranya berwarna Kuning menyala sudah menyelimuti sekujur tubuh, motif Shisou Fuin dari segel Kyubi telah terbentuk, motif _Tomoe_ melingkari lehernya, Naruto sudah lebih dari sekadar siap menghadapi monster yang menyerang.

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Dengan sigap Jinchuriki itu membuat seribu bunshin. Dengan komandonya, para bunshin itu melompat dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, beberapa tinggal dengannya.

"Wow, itu keren." Puji Kagome menatap Naruto sekilas lalu matanya kembali awas saat tangannya sibuk membidik musuh-musuhnya.

Pria itu tertawa hangat, "ah itu bukan apa-apa," balas Naruto saat kakinya menjejak tanah sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Emm.."

Paham dengan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia berkata. "Higurashi Kagome, panggil saja Kagome." Gadis itu memberikan senyum sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian dan arah anak panahnya pada gerombolan mahluk bodoh lainnya.

Begitupun Naruto, tak lama ia sudah kembali melayang tinggi. Shinobi itu baru saja mendarat di tanah setelah menghabisi puluhan youkai berbentuk ular raksasa. Menyadari serangan yang masih terus berdatangan ia kembali mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Masing-masing bunshin yang memegang _rasengan_ kembali melompat ke udara, lantas para bayangan itu memperluas _Rasengan_ menjadi _Senpo Choodama Rasen Tarengan_. Kerusakan yang sangat besar tercipta, potongan-potongan dari sisa tubuh para youkai itu berjatuhan di tanah.

Kagome menoleh saat teman barunya sudah berdiri lagi disampingnya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Senang mengenalmu Naruto-kun" ucap Kagome sambil menarik lagi anak panah lainnya.

~.

Hinata dapat merasakan tubuh pria yang duduk disampingnya menegang sebelum bangkit tiba-tiba. "Sesshoumaru?"

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar ketukan di pintu dan suara pria yang memanggil namanya. "Hinata-sama!"

Putri keluarga Hyuga itu segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu, "Ko!"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," kelegaan terkandung di raut wajah dan suara pria itu. Ko melemparkan tatapan waspada pada Sesshoumaru yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang pewaris Hyuga.

Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum, bentuk lain untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia aman bersama Sesshoumaru. "K-kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku Ko."

Situasi canggung itu tak belangsung lama, perhatian ketiganya teralihkan pada ratusan youkai yang terbang di langit Konoha. Dengan secepat kilat sang Raja Makai sudah melesat keluar dari tempat itu. Sesshoumaru melayang di udara, Bakusaiga telah terlepas dari sarungnya. Para youkai itu tidak dapat mengelak ketika Bakusaiga telah diayunkan, sinar biru yang memancar dari youki Sesshoumaru mengubah mereka tak lebih dari debu yang bertebaran di udara.

Hinata dan Ko mengaktifkan Byakugan mereka. Mulut pengawal Hyuga itu terbuka lebar ketika ia langit Konoha telah diselimuti monster-monster yang menyeramkan hanya dalam beberapa puluh detik kelengahannya.

"Ma-mahluk apa mereka itu?" Suaranya yang tergagap tak lebih kencang dari sebuah bisikan.

Sesshoumaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Hinata berkata dengan ketegasan yang tak dapat terbantahkan. "Kau harus tetap bersamaku."

Seperti di tiap pertarungan yang harus ia hadapi, mutiara indah itu bersinar oleh kekuatan, Hinata mengangguk.

~.

"Sudah dimulai ya," gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri sedetik sebelum kemunculan dua ninja dari bagian pertahanan dan bagian sensor untuk melaporkan penyerangan yang terjadi dan tindak-tanduk kedua tamu mereka yang mencurigakan.

Dengan penuh ketegasan ia memberi perintah. "Secepat mungkin evakuasi seluruh penduduk ke ruang penjagaan!"

"Baik Hokage-sama." Ucap sang ANBU sebelum menghilang.

Setelah ini terlewati, tentu saja ia harus merombak bagian pertahanan keamanan desa. Tidak hanya berbagai macam tindakan yang harus dilakukan yang terpikirkan oleh Kakashi tapi juga, sebuah pertanyaan tentang.

Mengapa firasat buruknya selalu benar?

~.

"SHANNAROOO!" youkai berbentuk lipan berwarna merah darah itu terhempas ke bumi dengan bunyi dentum yang keras, tanah yang berada di sekelilingnya ikut hancur, bebatuan kecil dan kerikil berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru.

"Serahkan mereka padaku, kau akan sangat dibutuhkan dirumah sakit Sakura," desak Choji yang baru saja kembali ke ukuran tubuh semulanya setelah menggunakan _Baika no jutsu_ miliknya.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya gerombolan monster jelek lainnya, datanglah bunshin Naruto untuk menolong mereka.

"Bunshin Naruto!" Ucap para ninja itu serempak.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, kuserahkan mereka pada kalian. Tolong ya," dengan itu Sakura berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Baru saja satu-satunya wanita di tim 7 itu berbelok ke sudut jalan ketika pemandangan mengerikan sekaligus menyayat hati terjamah oleh penglihatannya. Kemarahan kunoichi itu bergejolak, salah satu mahluk itu sedang asyik mengunyah bagian tubuh sesosok manusia. Perlahan kakinya mendekat, dari rambutnya yang panjang dan pakaian yang dikenakan dapat dipastikan jasad itu seorang wanita. Darah menggenang, serpihan isi perut mayat wanita itu dilahap dengan rakus oleh monster lipan. Kemudian, youkai melata lain yang baru bergabung dengan senang hati memungut apa yang tercecer di tanah.

Langkah kaki Sakura tak dihiraukan para monster itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat disisi tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras. Kedua mahluk itu baru menyadari keberadaan sang ninja wanita di detik-detik terakhir hidup mereka. Walau begitu, kelegaan belum dapat diraih oleh murid sang Godaime, tubuhnya bagai tak bertulang kala ia mengenali wajah wanita yang menjadi santapan monster-monster itu adalah gadis ramah yang selalu melayani Sakura di restoran favoritnya.

Ia memaksa lututnya yang terasa lemah untuk berlari dengan cepat. Detik yang berlalu sangat berharga. Ia harus bisa membantu mereka yang masih dapat tertolong. Sepanjang jalan matanya tak henti menangkap para penduduk_atau sisa dari mereka_yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Hatinya hancur, matanya terasa perih saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di kanan kirinya. Cairan merah sisa kebengisan mewarnai jalan. Wanita, laki-laki, orang tua, anak kecil, terbaring tak bernyawa dengan isi badan yang hampir kosong!

Kaki gadis musim semi itu semakin cepat, sebisa mungkin ia menguatkan diri untuk memasang wajah dan mental 'ninjanya'. Bila saat penyerangan Pain dulu masih banyak kuning dan hijau yang melabeli penduduk yang menjadi korban kini mungkin, lebih banyak yang mendapat label kamar mayat.

 _Semoga ini cepat berakhir._

~.

Dengan wajah dingin Sesshoumaru mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali demi mengikuti kemauan keras Hinata untuk membantu melindungi para penduduk desa yang menuju tempat perlindungan. Sang Dai youkai melayang beberapa meter di udara, menahan serbuan para youkai kelas rendah yang tidak lebih pintar dari hewan pengerat. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ko membantu para warga yang terlalu syok untuk bergerak maupun terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan bangunan.

Waktu berlalu, terlalu lama bagi Sesshoumaru menunggu para manusia itu berlindung ke tempat yang aman. Para youkai melata sudah memenuhi jalan, merayap, dan berlari. Serangan Bakusaiganya terlalu berbahaya bila ia gunakan di tanah, energi youkinya bisa merambat di tanah dan beresiko melukai Hinatanya.

"HAKKE SANJUNI SHO!" Monster ular yang menyerang segera ambruk di kaki Hinata.

Ko sedikit kewalahan kala menghadapi puluhan youkai kecil yang gerakannya sangat lincah, bentuknya seperti kucing dengan bulu kasar hitam kemerahan, dengan warna mata seperti darah. Mulut yang dipenuhi dengan taring yang berjejalan itu semakin terbuka lebar saat Ko terjatuh, disaat yang sama puluhan dari mereka menyerang shinobi itu.

Mendengar teriakan tertahan pengawalnya, Hinata segera mengambil tindakan, dalam sekerjap mata ia sudah berada di samping pria itu dan melakukan salah satu jutsu andalannya. "HAKKESHO KAITEN!" Menggunakan Juken, semua titik chakra dalam jumlah yang besar dari tubuh telah terlepas, tubuh Hinata berputar cepat, kubah chakra yang mampu menghalau serangan musuh dan melindungi temannya telah tercipta. Monster-monster kecil itu telah tumbang tanpa ada harapan bangkit kembali.

Bunshin Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul membentengi mereka dari serangan lain yang datang, dan itu memberi waktu yang cukup bagi Hinata untuk memeriksa keadaan ninja itu.

Darah merah memang tidak terlalu kentara di pakaian hitamnya, tapi matanya dapat menangkap lengan dan kaki pria itu yang terluka. Cemas, Hinata bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Ko?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya bohong. "Seharusnya akulah yang melindung Hinata-sama, bukan sebaliknya."

"A-aku akan meringankannya," tangan Hinata sudah berpendar kehijauan di atas lengan yang terluka. "Kau harus segera mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit Ko."

Disaat itu, Sesshoumaru sibuk melesatkan youki dari Bakusaiga, bunshin Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan puluhan youkai namun, disaat yang bersamaan sebuah youkai berkepala naga menggigitnya. Bunshin itu lenyap, lalu...

"HINATA-SAMA AWAS!" Mata Ko terbelalak melihat youkai dengan tubuh memanjang seperti naga ada di belakang sang pewaris Hyuga, siap menerkam.

Tak ada waktu bagi Hinata untuk berbalik badan, belum sempat monster itu membuka mulut lebih lebar, tak pula ia memiliki waktu untuk mendekat beberapa centimeter lagi ketika sebuah pedang menembus kepalanya. Mulut Ko terbuka lebar, ia melihat persis pria bersurai silver panjang itu melemparkan pedang tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Saat putri klan Hyuga menoleh, Sesshoumaru sedang bergerak dengan cepat di udara, menebas youkai lemah itu hingga menjadi serpihan dengan cakar tajamnya kemudian dengan tangan yang lain ia menyerang mereka dengan _Dokkasou_ miliknya, serangannya itu membuat para youkai lemah seperti lilin yang terkena api, meleleh.

Ketika serangan mereda beberapa detik kemudian, sang Raja Makai sudah berada disisi Hinata. Bangkai youkai besar itu terjatuh dengan bunyi berdentam ketika Sesshoumaru mencabut Bakusaiganya, ia lalu berkata dengan ketegasan yang tak terbantah. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Ta-tapi, kemana?"

"Kekacauan ini harus cepat diakhiri."

 _Wajah yang pucat, mata yang kosong tanpa kehidupan, bibir yang membiru._ Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan kini mulai menghantuinya, rasa takut. Ia takut kehilangan gadis yang ia sayangi. Dan seorang Sesshoumaru tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, lagi. Bila itu terulang, maka, kali ini ia tidak akan dapat menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak akan bisa menghidupkan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya! Tangan Sesshoumaru sudah melingkar di pinggang Hinata.

Kunoichi itu berusaha melepaskan diri tapi usahanya sia-sia, lengan kekar itu sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. "A-aku tidak akan meninggalkannya disini," protesnya. "Lagipula," suaranya menghilang, tertelan oleh lamunan yang membawa wajah Hanabi, ayah, dan semua yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga di rumahnya.

Nada Sesshoumaru terdengar keras saat berkata, "Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan kehilanganmu lagi Hinata." Kata-kata itu lebih seperti janji kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk sementara. Sorot mutiara itu penuh dengan tekad namun hangat, sedangkan safir emas Sesshoumaru bergolak dengan emosi yang tercampur baur.

"Setidaknya aku harus memastikan Ko berada di tempat yang aman." Suara lembut Hinata tidak mempengaruhi pesan dari kebulatan tekadnya.

Secara mental ia tersenyum, kekuatan dibalik kelembutan, itulah yang membuat hatinya tunduk pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Seorang wanita kuat seperti Hinatalah yang ia butuhkan untuk mendampinginya di Makai. Pada akhirnya sang _inu youkai_ mengangguk, dengan itu Hinata memapah Ko dan menyerahkannya pada para jounin yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kumohon, tolong bawa ia ke rumah sakit." Pinta Hinata.

Dengan cepat para shinobi itu menyanggupi. "Tentu."

Tak dapat lagi shinobi itu menolak, gigitan para youkai itu membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah, karena itu ia hanya bisa berkata. "Terima kasih dan kumohon, berhati-hatilah Hinata-sama." Bisik Ko dengan suara lemah.

Hinata mengangguk, menatap punggung pengawalnya yang menjauh sebelum ia berbalik pada Sesshoumaru. Lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, dengan secepat kilat mereka sudah melayang di udara. Ia memang tidak tahu kemana pria itu akan membawanya tapi ia yakin, bahwa keinginan mereka sama, secepat mungkin menyudahi bencana yang menimpa Konoha!

~.

Seekor youkai yang memiliki tubuh seperti ular tapi berkepala seperti ikan mendesis mendekati Ino, dengan mudah ia menusukkan kunai di bagian leher mahluk itu. Setelah yakin musuhnya mati ia menoleh ke salah satu temannya dan bertanya, "bukankah kita harus menghubungi Hokage?" Tubuh tak bernyawa itu semakin condong ke depan, membuat tangan sang kunoischi tenggelam di leher mahluk itu

Bunyi alarm bahaya terdengar, melengkapi raungan liar para youkai.

"Alarm terdengar, evakuasi dimulai, itu artinya Hokage sudah tahu dan mengambil langkah yang diperlukan selanjutnya." Balas Choji setengah teriak pada temannya yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Bau langu dan pahit dari darah youkai itu mencapai hidungnya, "yaiks!" Ino menarik tangannya dari tubuh youkai yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, ia memandang dengan jijik cairan berwarna hijau tua yang menempel di jari-jari lentiknya. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih pertarungan jarak jauh karena sesuai dengan jutsu yang dimilikinya tapi cara itu tidak dapat digunakannya karena para youkai itu tak berakal, mereka bagai binatang buas yang lepas dari kandang, mereka bergerak cepat, dan sangat liar.

Gemuruh dan teriakan terdengar bersamaan dari rumah yang berada tak jauh dari Choji dan Ino. Seorang ibu menggendong yang bayinya berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan meski begitu, wanita itu tak dapat bernafas lega lama-lama karena youkai laba-laba sebesar manusia mengejar mereka.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Tubuh Choji berubah menjadi besar, ia merubah dirinya menjadi tameng hidup. Bersamaan dengan bunshin Naruto ia menghadapi mulut-mulut lapar itu tanpa gentar.

Selagi Choji membesarkan seluruh tubuhnya, gadis cantik itu memacu kaki secepat yang ia bisa. Kunai yang ditempeli kertas bom berhasil kunoichi itu sarangkan di tubuh mahluk itu. Bom itu meledak bersamaan dengan sang youkai, tepat ketika Ino yang menggendong wanita itu lompat menjauh. Youkai berukuran kecil berbentuk kadal keluar dari lorong beberapa meter di dekat bangunan yang telah ambruk. Dengan sigap Ino menurunkan wanita itu, dan menggiringnya untuk bersembunyi ke tempat yang aman.

Berkali-kali ibu itu berterima kasih padanya dengan mata yang tergenang air mata sebelum beranjak pergi bersama salah seorang chunin ke tempat evakuasi. Sebagai jawaban Ino hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali sibuk menebas para monster dengan kunai. Sibuk dengan puluhan musuhnya, gadis Yamanaka itu tak menyadari bahwa sudah ada youkai lain sudah berada di belakangnya. Mulut bengis mahluk itu sudah terbuka lebar siap mengunyah daging manusia tapi ratusan kunai yang keluar dari sebuah gulungan menghentikannya tepat waktu.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, menatap youkai yang hampir saja memakannya sebelum memandang para penyelamatnya. "Tenten! Arigatou."

Kunoichi yang disebut hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu wajahnya kembali serius ketika berteriak. "CHOJI! DI ARAH JAM 2!"

~.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, tim kekkai dan beberapa anggota ANBU yang berada di atas atap menara Hokage. Dua ANBU baru saja selesai melapor pada sang Hokage tentang kedua tamu mereka yang mencurigakan.

Beberapa informasi penting telah terkumpul, otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan langkah yang harus ia ambil demi menimilasir jumlah korban. Tidak seperti serangan Kyubi, Invasi Pain, dan Perang Dunia Ninja ke empat, musuh mereka kali ini melihat manusia sebagai asupan gizi. Tidak banyak bangunan yang hancur tapi, penyerangan baru berlangsung sepuluh menit tapi sudah banyak korban sipil tewas. Monster-monster itu terus berdatangan walau banyak dari mereka yang berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Mereka tidak kalah kekuatan tapi, mereka kalah jumlah.

Sebuah kesimpulan terbaik berhasil diraih shinobi yang mendapat julukan kopi ninja itu, memerangi mereka yang berhasil masuk Konoha adalah percuma.

Mereka harus menutup jalan masuk dan memblokir tempat munculnya mahluk-mahluk itu.

"Hokage-sama, warga sipil yang tersisa sudah berada di dalam tempat evakuasi," lapor Shikamaru yang baru muncul.

Kata 'tersisa' tidak terlepas dari pantauan sang Hokage tapi ia tidak berkomentar selain perintah lainnya. "Tim kekkai menyebar. Bentuk formasi manji, 12, 3, 6, 9, bangunlah kekkai yang kuat. Sisanya ikut denganku!" Titah sang Hokage.

Dengan itu, shinobi yang berada di dalam tim kekkai yang dimaksud segera menghilang.

Tatkala indera pendengaran menangkap gema teriakan histeris para manusia yang menghadapi maut, gaung para youkai yang meraung, tak lagi ia bisa berdiam diri. Dengan tenang Kakashi berkata, "kita bergerak."

Shikamaru, beberapa jounin, dan keempat ANBU mengangguk sebelum mengikuti pemimpinnya melompat dan berlari di atap-atap bangunan. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah disambut dengan sangat antusias oleh sekelompok youkai yang berterbangan. Bagi para youkai yang tidak bisa berpikir selain 'mereka akan memakan apa yang mereka inginkan' para shinobi yang ada di hadapannya tak lebih dari daging terlezat. Namun, justru karena pola pikir mereka yang _animalistic_ itulah yang membuat para youkai silih-berganti menghadapi akhir hidup mereka dengan cepat di tangan terlatih para ninja.

Youkai lipan raksasa bermaksud menyerang sang Hokage tapi belum sempat menyentuh, mahluk itu sudah terbelah oleh _Raikiri_. Kakashi menghindari serangan youkai lain yang datang dari belakangnya dengan memakai bangkai youkai lipan sebagai batu loncatan, monster lain yang menyerangnya, melayang jatuh setelah tertebas pedang salah satu ANBU. Tidak ada interval dari serbuan yang datang, lima youkai secara bersamaan menyerang pria berambut silver itu, secara cekatan shinobi itu menghindar dengan melompat ke atas tubuh salah satu youkai.

Bila bukan karena kemampuannya memusatkan jumlah chakra yang cukup di kakinya, ia pasti terjatuh dari tubuh youkai yang licin itu. Sang Hokage berlari di tubuh youkai yang meliuk-liuk, tak lama mulut-mulut lapar lain yang dihiasi taring sudah terarah kepadanya. Kakashi meluncur di atas tubuh raksasa itu kemudian melompat ke atap bangunan terdekat, ia berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Youkai ular tempatnya menjejakkan kakilah yang terkena gigitan para monster yang mengincarnya. Dengan satu kunai dan kertas peledak semuanya berubah menjadi onggokan bangkai yang bertebaran.

Di atap lain tak jauh dari sang Hokage, Shikamaru membuat beberapa segel tangan, _Kagenui Shibari_ terbentuk, sulur-sulurnya bergerak cepat merenggut ekor beberapa youkai dan menempelkan kertas peledak. Beberapa detik kemudian isi perut dan cairan kehitaman milik monster-monster itu menyembur ke segala arah. Jalur yang mereka tempuh memang tidak pernah sepi dari serangan tapi tentu saja Hokage beserta Shikamaru dan para ANBU itu dengan mudah melewatinya.

Dikejauhan dinding kekkai yang terbentuk telah terlihat tapi nafas lega yang dapat mereka hirup hanya sementara. Serbuan youkai-youkai kecil belum juga berkurang kini ditambah lagi masalah yang lebih besar mendatangi mereka. Dari sisi Konoha, letak hutan kematian, muncul sesosok oni raksasa. Tubuh hitamnya ditutupi oleh kulit setebal baja, dua tanduk mencuat di kanan dan kiri puncak kepalanya, satu matanya bagai lampu sorot berwarna merah yang memancarkan kekejaman, tangan dan kakinya dihiasi cakar yang tajam dan panjang. Mulut yang dijejali taring yang mencuat itu terbuka lebar, raungannya memekakkan telinga, dan mengintimidasi nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hokage-sama, mahluk itu berasal dari hutan kematian." ANBU yang memakai topeng burung berkata disela-sela _jutsu_ yang dikeluarkannya.

Pria yang disebut mengangguk, dan berkata dingin. "Memang itulah tujuan kita, menuju tempat munculnya para mahluk itu. Aku yakin diperjalanan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka."

Tentu saja mereka yang ia maksud adalah dua tamu pembawa bencana.

~.

"Kekkai!" Gumam Kagome saat melihat kekkai yang mulai terpancang, aliran yang mereka sebut chakra itu perlahan membentuk dinding tak kasat mata dari tanah menjulang ke langit. Bila saja tangannya tak terlalu disibukkan dan perhatiannya tak terpecah untuk menolong penduduk yang membutuhkan bantuannya pasti ia sudah memasang kekkai.

"Rasakan ini," tangan Naruto terangkat ke udara, tak lama terciptalah pusaran angin yang semakin lama semakin melebar. "FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!" Kumpulan angin dahsyat yang terus berputar itu terlontar, dengan gerakan melengkung _shuriken_ yang terbuat dari _rasengan,_ puluhan nyawa youkai yang mengancam telah tandas.

Youkai kecil yang muncul dari bawah tanah hampir saja menancapkan taringnya di kaki Naruto tapi sebuah anak panah melesat diatas bahu laki-laki yang disebut sebagai shinobi yang diramalkan membawa kedamaian itu.

"Kena!"

"Arigatou telah menyelamatkan bunshinku."Ucap Naruto dari samping Kagome, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan tawa kikuk.

Bunyi langkah kaki ratusan youkai laba-laba berwarna merah darah merayap di dinding dan di sekeliling mereka, dalam hitungan detik Naruto dan Kagome sudah terkepung. Punggung keduanya hampir menempel. "Kita serang mereka Gome-chan!" Hanya sepuluh sedetik, ratusan laba-laba sebesar manusia itu tumbang oleh _Senjutsu Rasenrengan_ miliknya.

"Hah?" Untuk sesaat gadis itu terheran-heran dengan panggilan yang dialamatkan padanya.

Mengesampingkan wajah bingung teman barunya dan musuh yang terus berjatuhan ia berkata, "awalnya aku pikir para miko itu adalah nenek tua renta tapi ternyata tidak." Tawa khas Naruto terdengar.

Setelah anak panah lain ia lepaskan pada sasaran buruk rupa yang terus meneteskan air liur, Kagome menatap pria bersurai pirang itu dan bertanya, "apakah ada miko yang menetap disini?"

Tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti bagi Naruto membunuh ratusan youkai merayap yang bergerak sangat cepat itu dengan jutsu-jutsu miliknya. Diantara nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah ia menjawab, "tidak di desa ini tapi yang kutemui di salah satu misiku."

Mengingat apa yang diceritakan Sesshoumaru tentang desa ninja itu Kagome membatin. _Tentu saja, misi, hal-hal yang ninja lakukan_. Pikirannya terputus kala aura _youki_ baru yang terasa begitu dekat melingkupinya dan tentu saja itu berarti berita buruk lainnya.

Derap langkah kaki membuat tanah yang dijejak keduanya sedikit bergetar. Tak lama, geram buas membahana di seluruh penjuru desa.

Kagome dan Naruto mendongak serentak, mulut _oni_ setinggi 15 meter yang berada tak jauh di hadapan mereka terbuka lebar. Miasma, sebutan asap beracun yang diproduksi tubuh youkai tertentu meluncur keluar dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa ditandingi tiupan tornado.

~.

"Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya," keluh Kiba. "Tapi tetap saja mereka hanyalah monster jelek yang bodoh!"

Puluhan youkai di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi serpihan daging yang bertebaran di tanah setelah terkena _Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki_ milik pria Aburame itu. Tornado yang diciptakan oleh jutaan serangga yang keluar dari kedua lengan bajunya itu dengan mudah menebas daging youkai seperti pisau mencincang mentega. "Bila kau masih punya waktu untuk mengeluh berarti kau punya cukup tenaga untuk mengalahkan mereka semua Kiba." Ucap Shino dengan ketenangan yang bahkan kiamat pun tak dapat rubah.

Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar temannya. Kali ini bukan kalimat sarkasme temannya yang harus ia pikirkan tapi musuh nyata yang berada di depannya!

"GATSUGA!" Puluhan youkai lagi telah tertumpas oleh Kiba dan Akamaru yang berubah menjadi bor raksasa di udara, onggokan daging semakin menumpuk di kaki mereka. Kiba bisa saja menggunakan _Cho Garuga_ miliknya, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa pertempuran itu tidak akan berlangsung cepat. Maka, ia tidak akan gegabah dan menyia-nyiakan chakranya hanya untuk menghadapi lawan lemah.

Lee yang bersandingan dengan bunshin Naruto meneriakkan kalimat khas tentang semangat mudanya sembari melakukan _Konoha Dairetsuku, Reppu, Shofu, Senpu,_ dan Daisenpu secara silih berganti. Para youkai yang terkena tendangan dan pukulannya tak lagi dapat berkutik sedangkan laki-laki itu masih siap untuk serangan selanjutnya. Lee tak dapat berhenti bergerak, bagai pegas, ia setengah melompat-lompat di tempatnya berdiri siap menanti monster yang akan menerima kedahsyatan _taijutsu_ -nya.

"JINJU KONBI HENGE SOTORO!" Belasan youkai setengah kadal setengah ular yang bergerombol kembali tumpas. "Ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya," koar Kiba yang menyeringai lebar, Lee ikut tersenyum, dan Shino menyetujui pendapat temannya itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

Senyum ketiganya memudar tatkala mereka mendengar raungan keras yang menggema, "apa itu tadi?"

~.

Miasma tebal berwarna ungu pekat itu bergulung-gulung menyapu setiap meter desa. Menahan nafas, Kagome merentangkan busur, anak panahnya sudah berkilauan dengan reiki. Sedetik kemudian panah itu melesat ke langit, targetnya adalah untuk memurnikan asap beracun itu. Tujuannya berhasil tapi, beberapa shinobi yang tadi bertempur bersamanya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Para bunshin itu lenyap, hanya Naruto yang masih berdiri dan siap bertarung.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis penjelajah waktu itu.

"Chakra Kyubi memusnahkan asap beracun itu sebelum menyentuh kulitku."

"Kekkai yang setengah terpancang telah hilang?!" Nada sang miko mulai panik.

"Sial, mungkin tim kekkai pingsan karena asap itu."

"Asap tadi adalah miasma, racun. Mereka harus segera dapat pertolongan sebelum racun menyebar ke otak melalui darah sebab itu hanya akan berati satu hal, kematian." Ia jeda sejenak, "akan kubangun kekkai, lindungi aku." Pinta Kagome.

Busur panah itu disampirkan secara menyilang di dadanya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas panjang beberapa kali sebelum memejamkan mata. Untuk membangun _kekkai_ ia harus memfokuskan pikiran. Sang miko dapat membuat _kekkai_ yang hanya mencakup lima hingga enam orang semudah menjentikkan jari di _Ningenkai_ tapi, ia tidak pernah membangun _kekkai_ yang sangat besar sebelumnya di luar _Makai_ , setidaknya ia belum pernah mencoba.

' _Apakah aku mampu? Sesshoumaru, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja'._ Tentu saja ia ragu bahwa kekkai yang terbangun dari reikinya dapat menyebabkan dampak fatal pada Sesshoumaru tapi, bagaimanapun juga reiki miliknya yang bersifat memurnikan tidaklah ramah pada semua youkai. ' _Setidaknya, semoga pangeran es itu tidak sedang menjejak tanah. Sial! Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengganggu. Baiklah, konsentrasi!'_ Perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Masih banyak _youkai_ yang bergerilnya disekitarnya. Oleh karena itu Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu _jutsu_ andalannya. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Tidak terjadi apapun. Tak menyerah, Naruto mengulangi urutannya, ia menggigit ibu jarinya, darah mengucur, ia meletakkan tapak tangannya di tanah untuk memanggil Gamakichi. Tapi lagi-lagi percuma, tidak ada tanda kemunculan katak raksasa itu, dan tidak bahkan segel hitam yang biasanya terlihat merambat di tanah.

Tak mau berlama-lama terhanyut dalam kebingungan ia bangkit lalu berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "Baiklah!" Naruto melompat, ia berlari di atas gedung-gedung. "Hei monster jelek, akulah lawanmu!" Ketika youkai bertubuh besar itu menoleh ke arahnya, Naruto yang berubah ke mode sannin sudah sangat siap. "SENPO CHO ODAMA RASENGAN!" Laki-laki itu melompat dan dengan rasengan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhnya sendiri ia menyarangkan jutsu itu tepat di dada sang youkai.

Dengan satu hantaman, oni puluhan meter itu ambruk seketika. Naruto memandang musuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan mulut menganga yang mengeluarkan miasma. "Ah payah, kau hanya bertubuh besar saja." Sejenak ia diam di tempatnya berdiri untuk memastikan raksasa itu benar-benar tak dapat bergerak sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sesosok mahluk kerdil melompat dari bahu _oni_ itu sebelum menghilang di kerumunan youkai rendahan yang terbang berkerubung di udara. Sayangnya, saat itu tidak ada yang menyadari adanya youkai bertubuh pendek yang akan menjadi penyebab kekacauan lain di Konoha. Dengan tenang ia duduk di kepala _youkai_ berbentuk naga yang melayang di tengah Konoha, tepat di atas bagian yang belum tertutup _kekkai._ Mulutnya yang melancip bagai paruh burung komat-kamit, beberapa waktu kemudian jutaan serangga berebut keluar dari guci yang dibawanya.

~.

Berkat _Mushi Kame No Jutsu_ , mereka terhindar dari efek asap beracun itu. _Jutsu_ itu membuat jutaan serangga Aburame memposisikan diri sebagai tameng hidup dengan membentuk kubah demi melindungi tubuh Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan beberapa _jounin_ yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

"Terima kasih Shino," ucap Lee dengan keantusiasan yang seakan tak pernah lepas dari figurnya.

"Belum saatnya bernafas lega karena, mereka datang." Shino memperingatkan.

Semua shinobi itu menoleh, langit yang berada di atas mereka menjadi gelap karena tertutup oleh jutaan serangga yang berbentuk lalat capung kecil. Mahluk bersayap itu mendekati mereka, dengan mudah Shino, Lee, dan Kiba berhasil menghindar. Sayangnya, beberapa _jounin_ yang bertempur bersama mereka terlambat mengelak. Youkai yang seperti lalat capung super mini itu masuk ke mulut, lubang hidung, dan telinga mereka. Para shinobi itu berteriak histeris, bergerak panik, memutar badan, bahkan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah lalu berguling-guling, sebisa mungkin berusaha mengeluarkan mahluk itu walau sia-sia.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka diam tak bergerak. Tiba-tiba, mereka bangkit. Dengan iris mata merah darah yang memancarkan keliaran mereka menyerang siapapun yang tubuhnya tidak dirasuki oleh youkai serangga itu.

Saat _bunshin_ Naruto yang membantu mereka lenyap dalam kepulan asap, teman dan sekutu menjadi lawan, sudah pasti keadaan menjadi semakin pelik bagi semua shinobi yang mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan Konoha.

~.

Kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, mata Kagome terpejam kuat. Perlahan namun pasti, secara mental ia menarik _reiki_ keluar dari dirinya, kubah berwarna biru tipis itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kubah itu semakin besar dan melebar, separuh Konoha telah tertutupi. Setiap _youkai_ yang menjejakkan kakinya di tanah saat _kekkai_ terentang langsung menjadi debu seketika itu juga. _Kekkai_ yang dibangunnya secara perlahan kini telah mencapai bagian tepi desa. Memang semua _youkai_ kelas rendah yang berada di tanah telah hangus tapi, kekkai itu masih terlalu rapuh. Bagian atas pelindung yang terbuka lebar seperti huruf 'O' masih mengundang para _youkai_ yang kelaparan untuk menyerbu masuk.

Gerombolan _youkai_ lain menyerang lewat udara, menyebar ke setiap lorong di Konoha. Monster-monster sangat bodoh itu hanya tahan hidup beberapa detik saat berhadapan dengan musuh yang salah, para shinobi Konoha yang bersedia mengorbankan segalanya demi orang yang mereka lindungi dan desa mereka.

Bahkan untuk Naruto yang memiliki chakra Kyubi dan sudah menguasai mode sannin, pertarungan itu mulai melelahkan. "Sebenarnya darimana mahluk-mahluk itu berasal? " Keluh putra Hokage ke empat itu sambil mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsunya.

Tentu saja ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan teman barunya, tapi saat itu ia memilih diam dan berkonsentrasi pada reiki. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan di kening Kagome, menarik dan merenggangkan kekkai sangat menguras tenaga dan tak terhankan bagai memaksa diri untuk tidak berkedip selama beberapa menit. ' _Sedikit lagi. Ayolah!'_

"SUMI NAGASHI!" Tiga ular tinta melahap youkai ular yang hendak menyerang Kagome.

"SAI!"

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengangguk.

"Selesai." Ucap sang miko disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu, bahunya merosot turun. Membuat _kekkai_ dengan area yang sangat luas adalah hal yang menguras tenaga. "Tidak akan ada lagi youkai yang dapat masuk ke Konoha, kita hanya harus menghadapi mereka yang terperangkap kekkai."

"Itu terdengar mudah."

"Aku harus menyegel portal tempat mereka berasal."

Pandangan bertanya dialamatkan keduanya saat kata portal terucap, itupun bila ekspresi kaku Sai bisa dikatakan bertanya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, saat ini aku harus segera ke tempat itu." Kagome menunjuk tempatnya dan Sesshoumaru datang.

Naruto dan Sai menolehkan kepala, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan teman barunya itu. "Hutan kematian." Gumam keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Arigatou."

"Serahkan mereka pada kami." Usul keempat jounin yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Baiklah, tolong ya."

"Naiklah!" Ajak Sai pada miko itu.

Dengung jutaan pasang sayap-sayap kecil menginterupsi mereka. Serangga-serangga youkai itu mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oh tidak, jangan Doku no konchu." Keluh gadis itu.

"CHOJU GIGA!" Harimau yang Sai gambar menjadi nyata dan menelan bulat-bulat serangga yang hendak bersarang di tubuh mereka.

Tak lama, jerit kesakitan terdengar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Semenit kemudian, para jounin yang tadi bertempur bersama mereka kini menghadang mereka lengkap dengan kunai dan shuriken yang siap digunakan untuk menyerang.

"Mereka dirasuki oleh youkai serangga tadi. Kita harus menemukan youkai yang mengendalikan mereka secepatnya bila tidak, serangga itu akan menjadi racun dan mereka akan mati dalam hitungan jam. Kalian harus cepat menemukannya dan menghancurkan guci yang dipegangnya!"

Dengan menaiki burung tinta yang Sai ciptakan mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto bertanya. "Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan si pengendalinya?"

"Youkai kadal pengendali serangga doku no konchu amatlah pengecut dan lemah. Mereka selalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh youkai lain yang lebih kuat bila tidak, mereka selalu melaksanakan pekerjaan busuk itu dari tempat yang mereka anggap paling aman. Tapi tentu saja mereka juga tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari lokasi yang diserangnya."

"Jika mereka selalu bersembunyi di tempat yang aman, itu berarti tidak mungkin ia bersembunyi di dalam desa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin," gadis itu mengangguk.

"Lagipula, bila dilihat dari sini hampir tidak ada youkai yang tersisa di dalam desa." Timpal Sai.

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar mereka bersembunyi di tempat lain, tempat yang membuat mereka melarikan diri dengan mudah." _Melarikan diri dengan mudah?_ "Ah, tentu saja. Hutan kematian!"

Dua pria itu menoleh pada Kagome. "Aku yakin ia berada di hutan kematian, tempat vortex antara dua dunia berada. Disana adalah tempat teraman untuknya."

Burung-burung tinta itu berputar arah, saat mereka melewati keempat jounin yang tadi mereka tinggalkan, sebuah kunai mengarah dengan cepat kepada Kagome. Kunai itu sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Menutup mata, hanya itulah refleks menyedihkan yang dimiliki gadis berambut hitam pekat itu.

 _ **Trang.**_

Dalam waktu yang presisi, Naruto menangkis serangan itu dengan melemparkan kunai miliknya.

Beri Kagome segerombolan youkai, ia akan menumpas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tapi, menghadapi satu ninja dan sebuah kunai ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Beberapa inci dari garis kematian membuat wajahnya mendadak pucat. "A-arigatou," dengan terbata-bata ia berterima kasih pada laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

Shinobi itu hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum memandang _kekkai_ berwarna biru pucat yang baru saja ditembusnya dan mengingat apa yang teman barunya jelaskan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kekkai yang dibangun itu hanya menolak mahluk manapun yang memiliki niat jahat untuk tidak masuk Konoha tapi tidak mencegah siapapun untuk keluar darinya.

~.

"Kekkainya sempurna." _Tapi entah bagaimana terasa berbeda sangat berbeda._

Gerombolan serangga Shino mendekati sang Hokage yang berdiri di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di Konoha. Pria bersurai silver itu membuka tangan dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, ratusan serangga Aburame itu hinggap disana. Dengan cepat dan terlatih serangga-serangga itu membentuk huruf-huruf, kalimat terangkai. Dalam sekejap informasi penting baru telah tersampaikan. Para monster itu telah tertumpas namun bahaya baru mengancam. Keadaan bertambah genting sebab serangga youkai merasuki puluhan orang dan menyerang.

Saat sang Hokage mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Naruto, Sai, dan gadis yang mengaku miko itu terbang menjauhi desa.

"Sebagian periksa keadaan desa! Sebagian lainnya ikut aku!" Yang selama ini ditumpas hanyalah bagian kecil, yang terpenting adalah menutup sumbernya, sesegera mungkin!

"Baik Hokage-sama!" Dengan itu mereka berpencar.

Kakashi dan dua ANBU berlari secepat kilat menembus kekkai yang terpancang tanpa kesulitan, dengan cepat ia menyusul Naruto yang menuju ke arah hutan kematian. Pria itu tak selalu percaya firasat yang dimilikinya walau kebanyakan terbukti benar, tapi ia selalu mempercayai insting Naruto. Semakin dalam ia masuk ke hutan, semakin banyak monster yang menghadangnya. Kecurigaannya kian meruncing, sepertinya memang dari hutan kematianlah tempat para mahluk itu keluar.

"Bersiaplah!" Kakashi memperingatkan dua ninja yang mengikutinya, keduanya mengangguk.

Pertarungan melelahkan dengan monster berliur yang jelek dimulai lagi.

~.

"Sepertinya kalian ketinggalan pestanya," nada sarkasme tidak lepas dari suara Kiba.

Dua ANBU yang baru saja bergabung itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan keadaan, beberapa jounin tergeletak tanpa luka luar yang berarti.

"Mereka hanya pingsan," Lee menenangkan.

Kiba menerangkan tentang monster kecil yang mengendalikan para shinobi yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Seranggaku sudah masuk ke tubuh mereka, butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk mengalahkan parasit-parasit itu."

Salah satu anggota ANBU mengangguk. Sedangkan, yang lainnya berkata, "bagus kalau begitu kami akan melihat keadaan yang lainnya."

Baru saja kata terakhir menyelinap keluar dari mulut anggota pasukan khusus itu saat tiga ninja elit yang disegani di Konoha muncul, Ibiki, Anko, dan Yamato. Sayangnya mereka tidak berniat untuk membantu. Iris mata mereka yang berubah merah darah berkilat liar, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

"Kurasa pesta yang sebenarnya baru dimulai." Canda Kiba.

Tidak ada yang tergelak mendengar ironi yang memenuhi kalimat pria Inuzuka itu, seluruh otot di tubuh para shinobi menegang. Walau tidak gentar, tetap saja beradu kekuatan dengan para senior adalah hal yang terburuk yang terjadi di hari itu bagi mereka yang termasuk rokie 11 Konoha.

~.

Tempat yang paling dijaga ketat di Konoha itu penuh dengan rintih kesakitan dan tangisan anak kecil. Setiap sudut koridor Rumah sakit itu dipenuhi oleh mereka yang menderita luka ringan hingga menengah. Sedangkan bagi warga yang terluka parah, berlabel merah, mereka ditempatkan di aula besar. Ruangan lapang itu berada di sayap gedung, lantai paling bawah. Pintu aula terbuka lebar, memudahkan pasien-pasien yang terus berdatangan.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas dada seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkilau kehijauan, keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Luka luar telah tertutup, luka dalamnya telah diringankan tapi jantungnya masih belum berdetak. "Ayolah!" ucapnya dengan geram. Ia takkan kehilangan satu lagi, sudah lima nyawa yang tidak dapat ditolong oleh _Iryo jutsu_ -nya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar telah ditahannya selama pasiennya menghadapi keadaan kritis. Sakura memberi instruksi pada seorang perawat junior yang ada di sampingnya, "terus pertahankan posisi seperti ini hingga degup jantungnya normal."

"Baik Sa-"

Darah menyembur ke atas tangan Sakura. Darah? Dengan sudut mata ia melihat perawat muda yang ada di sebelahnya sudah ambruk dengan sebuah kunai yang menancap di lehernya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, yang ia dapati adalah beberapa _jounin_ yang seharusnya berjaga kini merangsek masuk dengan senjata yang siap terhempas. Jeritan panik menggema diantara suara _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang merobek udara.

Nasehat Gai-sensei di Perang Dunia Ninja ke empat kembali membahana di benaknya, _'heningkan kematian mereka yang tak terelakkan. Lengah hanya akan menghasilkan kematian lainnya.'_

Ia takkan lengah, tidak sedetikpun! Melecut harapan yang tersisa, Sakura mati-matian melawan dengan dihiasi merah darah dan diringi tangis penderitaan dari mereka yang gagal ia lindungi.

~.

"NARUTO AWAS!" Teriak Kagome.

Mereka baru saja sampai di depan vortex penghubung dua dunia tatkala mereka diserang oleh sekelompok youkai kalajengking raksasa. Beberapa monster itu menindih tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu baru saja hendak menarik anak panah, tapi ia tahu saat ia merentangkan busur merah, saat itu sudah akan sangat terlambat. Satu tetes racun saja menghujam kulit, maka mahluk apapun yang bernyawa dapat mati dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi, para Kami masih tersenyum pada Naruto. Dengan kilatan cahaya yang membutakan mata, gerombolan youkai itu menghilang. Naruto terselamatkan. Seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah datarlah yang menyelamatkannya. Pria itu menggenggam erat pedang yang bilah tajamnya masih dihiasi oleh kilatan petir.

Dengan dingin sang Uchiha berkata. "Sulit dipercaya kau lengah hanya karena serangan kecil seperti itu Naruto."

Setengah terperangah menatap laki-laki yang menjadi rival abadinya, hanya satu kata yang dapat diucapkan oleh Naruto. "Sasuke?!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk reuni bagi keduanya tatkala rombongan youkai baru muncul. Youkai ular belang kuning hitam raksasa menerjang, lidahnya menjulur keluar, desis memuakkan terdengar sedetik sebelum ia menyemburkan racun pada mereka. Keempatnya menghindar, tanah yang terkena bisa youkai ular itu meleleh, mengeluarkan bunyi desis dan kepulan asap. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga, Kagome melepaskan panah yang berbalut _reik_ i, dengan sekejap para _youkai_ ular itu musnah.

Hokage beserta ANBU-nya sampai. Untuk beberapa lama mereka menatap vortex penghubung Makai dan Ningenkai itu. Apa yang menjadi pintu masuk dua dunia itu lebih terlihat seperti pusaran energi, berwarna keunguan, dan energi yang terlihat di dalamnya seakan terus berputar. Lubang yang berdiameter15 kaki itu seakan tak henti memuntahkan monster-monster jelek pemakan manusia. Tanpa bertele-tele Naruto menjelaskan tentang pengendali youkai serangga yang mereka cari dan portal antara dua dunia yang harus disegel pada sang Hokage. Sebagai jawaban Kakashi mengangguk. Belum sempat ia berkomentar, Sesshoumaru dan Hinata muncul.

"Sesshoumaru! Hinata-chan!" Kagome berlari mendekati mereka, ia tersenyum. "Syukurlah." Sejujurnya, ia tak ragu bahwa Sesshoumaru bisa selamat. Hanya saja ia merasa lega dapat kembali bertemu dengan mentornya.

"Kau harus segera menyegel portal itu."

Sesshoumaru menarik Tenseiga dari sarungnya lantas dengan satu ayunan cahaya biru terang memancar menuju ke vortex. Perlahan tapi pasti portal itu mengecil.

Youkai-youkai masih terus berdatangan, kali ini sedikit lebih pintar dan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang sebelumnya. Walau begitu mereka tetaplah sama, berhasrat untuk mencicipi daging semua manusia yang ada di hutan kematian. Para ANBU, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke, juga Hinata, masing-masing sibuk mengelak, bertahan, dan menyerang. Pertempuran itu terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh mata manusia awam. Pukulan dihadiahkan, jutsu dilancarkan, youkai tertumpas tapi itu hanya berselang satu kerjap mata sebelum digantikan serbuan dari gerombolan yang lainnya.

' _Sudah waktunya berhenti bermain-main.'_ Benak Kakashi. Magenkyo sharingan pemberian Obito diaktifkan, ninja bertalenta tinggi itu dengan stabil mengatur jumlah chakra yang keluar dan mengeluarkan tubuh sempurna Susanoo. Dengan alas kaki yang besar, baju zirah di bahu dan pinggangnya, kekuatan tertinggi Uchiha berwarna keemasan yang dimiliki Kakashi itu mempunyai karakteristik dan perawakan seorang samurai. Bentuk hidung yang memanjang seperti _Tengu_ dan dua sayap besar membuat penampakannya mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Para youkai yang langsung menyerangnya terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan, tubuh sang Hokage tidak tersentuh oleh satu seranganpun. Sebagai gantinya, ratusan dari mereka lenyap dengan cepat dan berpindah dimensi saat pria itu berseru, "KAMUI!"

Hanya beberapa meter dari pertarungan tak imbang antara para youkai dan sang rokudaime, Kagome bergumam, "mengapa tidak menutup dengan cepat?" Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok youkai kerdil yang membawa guci coklat. "Itu dia youkai pengendalai Doku no Konchu!"

Menggunakan seruling yang tersangkut di pinggangnya, mahluk licik yang dimaksud memanggil lebih banyak youkai rendahan dari Makai. Bala bantuan untuknya datang, youkai ular, kalajengking, semua yang tergolong dalam kategori beracun kini menjadi musuh baru.

Demi mengembalikan kedamaian, para shinobi Konoha yang ada langsung berusaha menyerangnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang baru bergabung dengan merekapun berusaha membunuh mahluk itu. Tapi gerakan sang pengendali Doku no Konchu itu tak kalah cepat dengan para ninja, seperti _Leprechaun_ yang menghilang dalam satu kerjapan mata. Dengan lihai youkai itu melompat dari satu tubuh youkai ular dan berhasil mengelak setiap serangan. Pengendali serangga jahat itu melompat ke salah satu tubuh youkai ular yang melayang. Namun kali ini keberuntungan tidak meliriknya, sudah ada sang Hokage yang terbang di udara dengan Susanoo sempurna yang menunggunya.

Keadaan saat itu benar-benar sebuah kekacauan. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan disaat yang bersamaan.

 _Kamui shuriken_ Kakashi meluncur, guci yang dipeluk mahluk kerdil itu terpecah dan langsung tertelan ke dimensi lain.

Di detik yang sama Kagome menarik anak panah untuk menyegel vortex dengan cepat.

Dengan pecahnya guci itu para youkai serangga yang menghantui Konoha dapat dipastikan mati. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya dapat disandingkan dengan kecepatan cahaya, anak panah yang terbalut dengan cahaya merah muda reiki telah dilepaskan ke tengah pusaran. Secepat _Kamui_ , secepat itulah portal menghilang. Para youkai kembali tersedot ke dalam Makai. Sayangnya, sang Hokage yang penuh kejayaan dengan kekuatan terbesarnya itu pun tersedot ke dalam Makai, dan itu sama sekali bukan bagian dari rencana sang miko.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Teriak para ANBU.

' _Sial!'_ Tak setapak pun ia mundur walau ia tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi ia tahu keadaan akan bertambah rumit bagi Sesshoumaru bila pria itu mati di dunia youkai hanya karena kecerobohannya saat menyegel portal Makai. Tanpa ragu Kagome melompat ke atas tubuh salah satu youkai dan dengan sukarela ikut terhisap ke dalam dunia youkai.

Dengan mata yang melebar Naruto dan Sai terpana untuk sesaat.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah dingin Uchiha yang takkan retak oleh emosi apapun.

Sang raja Makai dan calon pasangannya hanya dapat menatap pusaran itu hilang tak berbekas dalam sekejap mata.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Sesshoumaru.

Nama sang Hokage dan miko yang baru dikenalnya keluar sebatas bisikan dari mulut Hinata. Kekhawatiran pada mereka tak berkurang namun, kecemasannya akan keadaan Konoha membuatnya bertanya. "A-apakah penyerangan ini sudah berakhir?" Tanya Hinata.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik terlewat, sang Dai youkai menjawab datar.

"Tidak, ini hanyalah permulaan."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

End notes: Terima kasih buat, Kenozoik Yankie, Amuto, Alynda B, Ell syahbani, Kireii Hime-chan, Guest, Riaka Uchiha, Chiharu Kasumioji, dan semua yang udah follow, fav, dan juga review, best regards for you guys. Oh btw, kemungkinan besar scene SesshoHina akan lebih banyak kedepannya.

Doku no Konchu: Insect venom. Gak ada di animanga Inuyasha, gw buat demi keperluan cerita.

I accept criticism in good manners. For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
